


求婚

by felinehikaru



Series: 银英短篇同人 [20]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinehikaru/pseuds/felinehikaru
Summary: 如果菲菲列特利加死在前头的鳏夫文学……
Relationships: Yang Wenli/Frederica Greenhill
Series: 银英短篇同人 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612294
Kudos: 2





	求婚

“杨，我们结婚吧。”  
距离听到这句话，已经过去两天了。  
杨威利并不是没有考虑过答案，实在是公务繁忙无暇分心。茶杯凑到嘴边，他的嘴唇被猝不及防地烫了一下。  
茶杯还来得及没放下，桌上的手机开始震动，他眼神空空地看着这个熟悉的来电显示，直到自动挂断。

他和这个女人保持亲密关系也有段时间了。  
一开始他们交往约会，吃饭逛街，下班后一起去散步，再去杨从前的士官宿舍做爱。后来她开始渗透进他的生活，为他尽己所能地打点一切。  
“家？没必要去吧。”杨威利倚在床上笑着，手指挑弄着女人的褐色短发，“那里乱糟糟的。”  
女人翻身下床，一把拉开宿舍的窗帘厚重的隔光内层，阳光穿过外层的薄纱落在她身后，逆光中的脸模糊不清。  
杨威利般坐起身，看着短发的女人裸着上身向他走来，身边跳跃着点点尘光，随着她的靠近在空气中旋转。他抱住了跨坐到怀里的女人，动作黏黏糊糊再没有往日的利落和直接。  
“让我再抱一会。”他轻轻抚摸女人细腻光滑的后背，鼻尖埋进她的头发里。  
“好啊，我们回家。”他终是没有说出这句话。  
那样的话，对谁都不公平。

菲列特利加去世已经有几年了。  
刚开始的时候，他被突如其来的离别打了个猝不及防。他求婚的时候不是这么规划的，两人在海尼森的婚房里不是这么期望的，她拉着他的手逃离海尼森的时候不是这么许诺的。  
卡介伦和奥尔丝丹坐不住去看望他，他除了有些憔悴好像也没有别的变化。  
“日子不能不过啊。”他是这么对他们说，也是对自己说的。  
他确实做到了，时间果然是独一份的良药。  
他自认没有当鳏夫独一辈子的自觉和必要，只要悠长错节的时光里有人搭个伴，那个伴是谁已经不再是那么重要的事情，总归他能接受就行。

杨威利这样的黄金单身汉不乏热情的追求者，只不过他早就过了寻求刺激的年纪，在两性交往上便没那么迫切。  
大约是顾忌着他失了妻子不久，前两年有心之人还没那么主动，直到暗送秋波的人回归到了他单身时的数量，他也不得不面对现实。

有意绕着他转的女性大都摸清他的喜好，人均练就一手红茶功夫。他试着同年轻时候一样，带着女性去自己的宿舍共度春宵。  
“司令官，轻点……”身下的女性有些吃痛，她是没想到表面上看起来礼貌妥帖温柔绅士的他，床\上还是个强硬派。  
杨威利笑着说了抱歉，停下动作等对方适应，手指百无聊赖地在女性的大腿上敲敲点点。

后来有个同盟女兵神使鬼差地给他上了一份三明治配咖啡作为下午茶。  
他喝了一口就皱起了眉头，女兵马上反应过来要给他换一杯。  
“不用，谢谢你，要是红茶就好了。”  
阳光绕过百叶窗的时候被扭曲变形，一道一道刻在他脸上，又如利剑穿透咖啡的热气，薄刃挑开那层蛛网般的情绪，让冷风趁虚而入。  
“对了，你今天下班以后有空吗？”  
这便是他同这位女性交往的开始。

她温柔体贴，会下班后等他一起去吃饭，亲手为他挑选适合的领带，也再没有送错过咖啡。  
杨威利待她也比别的女性更主动，大概走心和走肾还是有些区别的。  
她见过菲列特利加，也问过杨威利是不是把有着相同发色的自己当成了早逝的妻子。  
“人喜欢的东西大都有一个固定类型范围，如果不是我，你会不会也喜欢和我相似类型的男性？”杨威利对她微微一笑，便转头去看公园里那个卖气球的小丑。  
她想了一下自己的前男友，竟然觉得他说的挺有道理的。

亚典波罗很难得地拉着先寇布交头接耳，两人的眉头都快打结了，还是没能得到什么建设性结论，先寇布决定单刀直入。  
“你怎么回事，现女友和前妻一个模式？”  
“你这样说对她们都不够尊重。”杨威利显然不想和他多说这个话题，“她是她，菲列特利加……”  
“是菲列特利加。”  
先寇布和亚典波罗转述他话里的停顿的时候语气充满了不屑。

自从那次和杨威利提出要去他家，女人发现她如果偶尔展现一些小小的活泼任性，便能从杨那里收到一些别样的感觉。   
那是转瞬即逝的，在他们以往的性爱里不曾有过的感觉。她开始痴迷于这种被温润的红茶浸透的窒息感，眷恋那份抚摸她短发时全然的包裹和控制。  
杨威利却总会在她寻求更多的时候戛然而止，转而给予更直接干脆的本能回应。还好她并不讨厌这种微妙的反差。

距离上一次尤里安回海尼森已经有半年了，他听说杨威利终于有了固定的女朋友，这个消息让他喜忧参半。  
杨威利为他打开家门，两个男人一前一后走进屋子，房间的摆设这些年完全没有变化，尤里安扫视了一眼这个家，终究还是什么都没说。

直到两天前，她终于提出了这个请求：“杨，我们结婚吧。”大有一种水到渠成顺理成章的感觉。杨威利张着嘴想顺口答应，那个不能再简单的音节却在嗓子里打了几个弯，最后浊化成了一声咳嗽搪塞了过去。  
他面对婚姻时有限的勤奋和勇气可能全用来面对那双茶色的眼睛了。

临近下班，桌上的手机又开始震动，他拿起手机接通电话：“喂，是我，晚上见。”

——END—— 

**Author's Note:**

> 我是真情实感觉得，如果菲列特利加先走，杨威利百分之百再婚。  
> 从嗑cp的角度考虑，那当然私心认为一生一世一双人，菲走后再没人能如得了他的眼。
> 
> 然而理智告诉我，就算他再没能找到更让他不愿放手的人，他也会接受再婚，即使他在某个阳光温柔的午后会想起那个不顾一切奔向她的人，他的身边也已经有了娇妻。  
> 这太过顺理成章，以至于我都找不到病的点。
> 
> 或许我应该接受一点点的ooc，让他活在无限轮回的过去，不自知地寻找着菲的替身，又惩罚自己般的不再付出一点温柔。  
> 但是我做不到，他怎么会看不透呢，他的世界里还有重要的事情，他不会因为自己的悲伤去伤害别人，千万种可能的发展最后都指向一个结局——他接受失去，又接受得到。
> 
> 他不曾忘记所爱，她也永远是他心里很重要的人，他会去她的坟墓说说话，临终前也会再看到她的背影。  
> 但是他还是会接受别人的陪伴，他很挑剔，但只要那个人会合了他的意，他会牵着别人的手一同老去，会和别人因为家长里短争吵又和好，会和别人说谢谢你陪我走完这一路。
> 
> 他就是这么温和通透，接受悲伤，承担悲伤，走出悲伤。  
> 化解伤痛是理性，不忘所爱是感性，继续生活是人性。我信他杨威利做的到。
> 
> 于是下午写的第一版我下意识不去碰触这一点，反正也给不出一个结局。  
> 纵使时间风化万物褪色，你我的感情依旧如当初一般鲜活，我会如你所愿好好活着，接受爱与被爱，不会让她如你般孤单。
> 
> 去你妈的鳏夫文学。  
> 我是个有病的废物点心……


End file.
